


The Package

by XDX3XP



Series: I am Machine [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Gen, Past Abuse, Rehabilitation, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/XDX3XP
Summary: What can an former Asset teach a Package about being human?





	The Package

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to add further tags or spots a mistake (as this is the first time I'm using HTML and this is non beta'd) just comment or send me a message and I will do so. Here are some of the stuff that's not there all that much, yet, and most of it is typical Fallout Universe stuff or just slightly mentioned. As everyone knows the Fallout Universe is not a kind place so the following warnings apply: Past Emotional/Verbal Abuse, Dehumanization, Threats of Non-Consent in reference to Mind Wipes, Torture (See Mind Wiping process), Evil Scientists, Mad Scientists, Racists, Murder, and Attempted Kidnapping.
> 
> Also if anyone has a better idea for the title send me a message or comment I literally just put something there that somewhat fit.

_The day had started out so well too,_ he thinks to himself while sniping the strange creatures that kept appearing all over the place. _I beat Birdbrain in a shooting competition. The Spiderkid came by and we all played a nice game of 'Tactical Tag' where the winner is the one who tagged the most but was tagged the least. Nat and I won once a piece then the kid and Stark teamed up and caught everyone causing a free for all. Then this happened..._

"Hey, Stark any luck on finding where these things are coming from?!?" I hear Birdbrain ask over the team com, "Because, we can't keep this up forever! Cap and Jack Frost over there might actually look their age by the time your done!"

"I'm working on it Tweety," Stark responds with frustration in his voice, "I can only scan so much at a time so why don't you take a page out of Elsa's book and take a chill pill."

 _Oh great now they're sniping at each other verbally instead of just sniping the enemy,_ He thinks rolling his eyes internally. He shoots another creature in the head as it appears out of a portal. "Hey Stark! There is a fresh portal for you to scan over west of my location."

"On my way, Terminator." Stark responds with some relief in his voice. Soon enough a streak of red, gold and blue sped by emitting a blue light that scanned the area. "Got a clear signal and analysis is running."

"You heard him team! We've almost got a lock on 'em," Stevie said all inspired like, "so let's buy Tony some time!"

"Cap if only your suit was red and gold," Tony stated teasingly, "because between your pecks and your ass you have the rest of the requirements of an Iron Man cheerleader."

"YUCK!" chirped the official hatchling of the group (A.K.A. Birdbrain), "Stop flirting with mom so much!"

"What!" Stevie sputtered out. Acting like he actually expected maturity from us.

True to form Natalia jumped in with the response of, "If you don't want to be called mom. You shouldn't cluck so much."

"Enough fighting children!!" Tony exclaims smugly, "Daddy's got the data he needs. It's coming back as similar to what Little Red and Viz do with an additional flavor of 'out of this world' or maybe 'dimensional intersect'. I'm not too sure might have to consult Magic Man or that reckless twit Richards. What I can tell you is that each portal releases some radiation."

After awhile the attacks tapered off and were soon non-existent. This worried and relieved everyone. The relief was because of how exhausted everyone was, as they had been battling for over nine hours now. The civilians had been evacuated at around hour four. The worry was whether the battles were a test or a distraction. Either they were testing the defenses of the planet, or they were distracting those defenses in order to plan something much worse.

* * *

Back at the base Stark and Banner called the other geniuses to help answer some questions. _Though Stark would never admit that Reed Richards counting as one._ He thinks to himself while relaxing up high on top of the workshop shelves catching up on the Sci-Fi novels on the fancy e-reader Stark made that charges with the Sun.

Strange decided that the dimension was in immediate peril and so made a house call, so to speak, and came strait through a portal. Both Richards and Xavier do not teleport and so were there in video form. _It's probably safer for Richards that way,_ he thinks to himself idly swiping left on the reader, _Stark hasn't slept in a week. He's getting kind of hair trigger lately._

Questions that the geniuses decided that needed to be answered: 

  * Where the energy is coming from?
  * What place did the energy come from?
  * Is that place's environment harmful to ours?
  * How are the creatures summoned?
  * How to prevent anymore portals from opening?
  * What is the summoner?
  * How do we stop them?



After going through the scientific method, and answering what questions they could, for awhile they tracked the caster's energy down to a U.S. national monument called, eerily, Devil's Tower. Everybody suited up and took the Quinjet to the location to confront this latest fiend. 

The latest enemy being a tall skeletal figure with a grayish skin tone that is normal associated with death. Turns out that his race feeds off of fear and their researchers located an abundance of fear on our planet. Unfortunately for them, fortunately for the local population, most of the original group sent had fatal accidents with the local wildlife. The exception being the one causing all of the trouble as they started out trying to harvest the natural energy of the citizens fear in order to return home. Only the amount of energy needed to return to their home was astronomical, so they figured why not create more fear with the creatures they summoned, the casualties were just collateral damage. This was all figured out as the being attacked them.

They looked at us after they monologued for awhile and rasped, "Your fears will be my fuel." and attacked. They started by summoning dark forbidding creatures far larger than previously summoned. As they were going about trying to figure out everyone's fear, one of the creatures charged me and knocked me off the edge of the tower.

 _Of course as we are the Avengers nothing goes easy for us,_ he thinks to himself while clutching at the topmost edge of the tower. Looking up he sees the skeletal thin looming form of the latest dimensional villain.

"Ahh...Yes," the being rasps, "You fear falling. That should do nicely." Then they begin to collect energy in their hand that was raised in the air like one was about to toss a ball. The energy gathered is released in a blast making me release my grasp on the tower and an energy teacher attaches itself to me. So many things happen at once after I begin falling. I hear Steve scream, see a flash of red out of the corner of my eye catching me, and then a the energy that the being was harnessing from me collides with the red. The energies fuse together into a galaxy of color then rip a portal open underneath me.

As I fall through the newly formed portal I begin to feel exhausted and I see some scenery on the other side of the portal before blacking out and colliding with the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So I blame blackkatmagic for making me believe that no matter how ridiculous a rare pair is, there is always another universe. Also, I blame Marvel Cinematic Universe for their terrible cannon that makes me feel all stages of grief at once. Additionally I acknowledge Fallout 4's little scene of A9-51's determination to not return to his captors alive and my own brain immediately thought 'Bucky probably felt that way once too.' My own love of crossovers probably didn't hinder making this either.
> 
> So this was made...


End file.
